


His Boy

by bitten



Category: Generation Kill (Nate Fick only), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished fluff, Nate Fick (as portrayed by Stark Sands) and Tommy Joe Ratliff (as imagined by me)<br/>Don't know em, never met em, never will, just for my own fun and fucked up imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boy

Comfortable?" Nate asked, cupping Tommy's cheek. Tommy smiled up at him and nodded, but Nate could see the tightness in his eyes. The pills helped, but the blonde had been in constant pain, ever since the crash. Nate was glad to have him home from the hospital, he didn't mind taking care of him at all, but he wished he could take Tommy's pain away. The kid had enough problems, even doped up he could barely sleep, evident by the dark circles under his eyes. His appetite was shot these days, no matter what Nate offered he could barely get him to eat and he'd watched Tommy steadily shrink.  
"Still hurting, huh?" he asked, his voice a little rougher than he liked. Tommy just shrugged. "M'fine." Nate knew it was a lie. Then he had an idea. He leaned down, kissed Tommy's soft lips, licking his mouth open and stroking his hair until Tommy let out a little whimper. Nate stopped abruptly. "Are you ok?" Concern flooded his green eyes. Tommy snorted and smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Nate. I just wish we could do more than kiss."  
Nate smiled. "We can." He started kissing Tommy again, letting his hand drift down his boys face and neck until he reached his nipples, rubbing gently. Tommy hissed quietly, and then his hand was pushing at Nate. Nate stopped again. "What, babe?  
"You know I can't do anything, Nate." Tommy was pouting. Fucking adorable.  
"You can lay here and hush while I take care of you." Nate took Tommy's hand and gently kissed his palm before holding it against his own cheek. "You can let me kiss you and touch you and suck your dick, and then you'll feel better and be able to sleep for awhile. That's all I want you to do."  
Tommy's eyes narrowed. "But-"  
Nate cut him off. He was so not interested in hearing about reciprocity right now. "But nothing. I want to give you a blow job, and then hold you while you fall asleep. Because I love you and your in pain and I want you to feel better. I don't want anything in return. I wouldn't even let you. If I have to, I'll go jerk off in the bathroom later, ok? And that's fine. So let me do this."  
Huge brown eyes widened and then Tommy nodded. "Thanks, baby." Tommy carded his fingers through Nate's hair and looked like he was going to cry. Nate just started kissing him again. Tommy sighed into it and let his body relax into his boyfriends kiss. How had he gotten so lucky? He'd never thought he'd find someone like Nate. When he'd woken up in the hospital he'd been confused, scared. He didn't remember the car accident, didn't remember being cut out of the car, didn't remember being rushed to the hospital. All he knew was that he was somewhere strange and in a fuckload of pain. He was just about to panic but Nate was right there, telling him it was ok, that he would be ok. They'd only been together 7 months, but Nate had stayed by his side, helping him, taking care of him. When he was finally released from the hospital Nate had taken him to his own home, explaining that it would be better, and it was. Nate had arranged to work from home, for him. Nate gave him his pain meds, got him to his doctor appointments, cooked his meals, hell, he helped Tommy to the bathroom when he was too weak to make it on his own, he'd fucking bathed him, for chrissakes. And now he was about to blow him, with no expectation of anything in return, just so he could sleep? Tommy didn't believe in God, but Nate did, and he was starting to think maybe Nate was right.  
Nate's hands roamed gently as he kissed Tommy. He hated how thin his boy had gotten, and yeah, he couldn't help it, he thought of Tommy as a boy, his boy, even though he knew at some level it was wrong. But fuck it, it had been so long since they had touched like this, Tommy was his fucking boy and he was going to make him feel good. He teased the blonde's nipples, which he knew to be so sensitive, and got a soft moan in response. It didn't take him long to get Tommy's clothes off, ever mindful of the bruises and still healing wounds, but he'd handled Tommy a lot since the accident, and knew where every ouch was. Tommy shivered and for a moment Nate felt bad. Always cold, the smaller man had an even more limited tolerance for low temperatures now. But Nate covered him with his own body and Tommy relaxed under his touch again.  
Nate cupped Tommy, fingers slowly caressing, sliding down to fondle his testicles then back up again as he laid gentle kisses on the too-flat stomache. Tommy moaned and gasped under Nate's ministrations. Fuck, it had been so long. Nate wanted to just suck his boyfriend down, but he forced himself to take his time. Tommy was worth taking his time...  
Nate continued to fondle, lick, suck, stroke, gently, never too much of any of it at one spot until he felt Tommy's hand tighten in his hair and heard the blonde whisper hoarsely. "please...fuck, baby...please...uuunnn....p-please..."  
Nate was not cruel. He started licking Tommy's cock in earnest, the familiar but too long gone taste of his lover's precome just more incentive, and finally he swallowed him down, his hands resting gently on Tommy's hips. The boy was considerate and probably wouldn't thrust much until he was on the edge, but Nate liked holding Tommy like this, and moaned around his cock, knowing the vibrations would only add to the pleasure. And Tommy was indeed feeling pleasure, Nate could almost kick himself for not doing this sooner, he'd been scared to touch the boy in any sexual way, afraid he would hurt or scare him, but if the sounds coming out of Tommy right now were any indication, he'd been dead wrong.  
It didn't take long. Nate sucked, slow at first but quickly building it up, his hands working the whole time, soon Tommy was gasping for air, his whole body trembling, thighs quivering as he practically clawed at Nate.  
"Baby...Nate...Naaa...oh fuck....uhhh..." Tommy's whole body tensed suddenly then jerked and he was spurting into his boyfriends mouth. Nate sucked harder, swallowing it all, relishing the taste of his boy.  
Nate continued to suck until Tommy lay still, breathing slow and deep as Nate cleaned him up with his mouth. God, he loved this, loved the power to make to the other man feel good, relaxed, exhausted. He slowly kissed his way back up Tommy's body until he found his mouth. "Better, babe?" he whispered, his tongue still darting out, licking and tasting.  
"Mmmm," Tommy moaned sleepily into his mouth. "So good babe....so good..." Nate could tell how tired Tommy was, he could sleep now, so he gently curled himself around the boy, still kissing him, but slowly backing off.


End file.
